I Like You'
by Hunting.For.Wolves
Summary: Nao confesses her feels. Rated K for language.


"I," The red head paused lowering her eyes a blush streaming across her face looking above her lashes she gently whispered, "like you."

She paused for the others response, her green eyes widening with the other's lips mouthing the word "I like you too".

'_No, I looked like a tool.'_

Staring at the mirror she dusted her skirt, annoyed with her facial expressions. Pouting, she then changed it into a small smile. Trying to use her cute charms on the mirror, which worked so well on her male class members, she tried again. "I like you," she then decided to add a wink into the seduction plan process. If she made it casual enough, it could seem like she didn't really mean it encase of rejection. She moved her face through different facial expression, then getting distracted she tried to look up her nose.

'_This is almost as hopeless as Mikoto going on a diet.'_

She sighed as she stared at the mirror hoping for help, all that stared back was herself in her blue Japanese school sailor uniform, turning and making her skirt swish she posed.

"Hi, umm," she said with a cute tone she placed her finger on her lower lip. She tipped her head to the side, "I like you."

'_MAJOR TOOL!'_

Gently massaging her brow trying to ebb away her frustration, she pulled the out of uniform hood over her head. Underneath her first jumper was a black hooded jumper, then her school shirt. She pulled it on and off messing up her hair; maybe she should walk into the room with the hood on then take it off and smile. Try and be a kind of brief mystery to her heart's desire, her stomach lurched with fear.

"Ilikeyou, Ilikeyou, Ilikeyou, illluckyou." '_illluckhoo? If I say it to fast.'_

Staring at the mirror, she played with her skirt. A smile came onto her face; she thought of something that would get that would get anyone's blood boiling.

'_It's Christmas, I could go out and buy a kinky Santa Claus outfit, like that of Mean Girl's and do the seductive dance to jingle bell rocks. Wearing heels and slapping my thighs and running my hands over my body, maybe take it a step further and use body oils. That WOULD get their attention.'_

"I like you-" She paused then made a gun with her fingers and sent it towards the mirror, winking she continued her sentence, "-rrrrrrrr FACE!"

She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I like your face TOO!"

Nao jumped to stare at Mikoto who was sitting on her bed, the window to her room had been pened and the curtains now were fluttering from the life given by the gentle breeze outside.

"Mikoto!" Nao yelled her heart stammering in her chest, "How long have you been here for?"

"Not long," the black haired girl smiled, "_Who do you like?"_

"No one."

"Nao has a crush!"

"No I don't!"

"Who is it?"

"Shut UP!"

Mikoto laughed and rolled back onto Nao's bed her arms folded over her chest, her nose raised facing the opposition direction of the angry red head. Her plaits flopped to each side of her head, reminding her of a children's painting where the arms were connected to the head, Nao had once dyed them pink while Mikoto slept. The girl had woken up groggily in the morning and got through half a day before screaming, Nao had heard the screams and took it as a cue to skip her next class. For the next week Mikoto had woken up to different coloured plaits, Nao had never had so much fun tormenting her little pet.

Nao walked over to the bed and lay down next to the girl. Mikoto's face was filled with mock annoyance and was carrying a pout, Mikoto turned her head to the side her gold eyes held a mock glare.

Staring at her friend, her only friend she actually trusted. She exhauled and smiled, with the warm feeling in her chest Nao leaded across towards Mikoto, her lips opened she paused near the other girl's cheek.

'_Should I tell her?'_

She licked her lips.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-" Mikoto felt Nao's hand wrap around her mouth and pull her down onto the bed. Her head bounced on the mattress from the force of the other girl (It could have been seen as comical, bar the fact that Mikoto could have suffered from whiplash), the hand was still on her face as Nao straddled her.

"You are not to say a word, _Mikoto_!" her voice sounding dangerous. Both hands on Mikoto's mouth, the other girl looked almost fearful of the red head. Staring at Mikoto for a few seconds she removed her hands, slowly.

"Not even Mai?"

Nao stared at her blankly, "No Mikoto, not a word."

"Oh, it's like _privacy _or something," Mikoto replied with a toothy smile. "You're not going to hog-tie them or something?"

"Yeah of course," Nao smiled as she rolled off Mikoto onto her bed. Lying now on her stomach she bit her nail. "Today," she said with a tinge of fear, "I'm going to confess my feelings."

Mikoto smiled tilting her head back she looked upside down at the photo wall behind her, pictures of the men that Nao had seduced and "hog-tied". Each man held fear and tears in their eyes and some with snot running down their nose each was looking up at their captor. A few had her featured with her foot on placed on a man, her fingers in a peace sign as she smiled at the camera.

'_Different from most teen photo walls,'_ Mikoto thought as she looked at the picture of Natsuki. The girl's face was desolate, that was the only word to describe her face, the web fluid was strung around her body. _'Spiderman gone wild,' _ Mikoto felt the weight of the bed shift as Nao pushed herself off the bed, listening to Nao's footsteps Mikoto looked at different photos. Mikoto looked at her own face on Nao's wall, she rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands and looked at their photo.

It had been an amazing sunny day they had decided to wag class and have a picnic, her cheeks were bloated with cake and crumbs encrusted her face from attempting to devour the cake in one bite. Nao had grabbed her into a headlock and took the picture, both their faces beamed at the camera.

The sounds of guitars filled the room, then the sound of clicking fingers.

"You're just too good to be true,

I can't keep my eyes off you.

You feel like heaven to touch…"

Mikoto felt Nao flop next to her again and asked, "Love songs?"

"Shut-" Nao then stopped, "Emotional support."

The guitars then became heavy with the sound of yelling "Narh" from the lead singer. Mikoto looked at Nao with a raised eyebrow, Nao looked back with a smile.

"As if I would listen to a _normal _love song, I haven't gone all soft and gooey. It's a cover of a slow love song."

"Hm," Mikoto replied with a smile.

"It's the only playlist I've been listing to for a week, all sappy loves songs." Nao smiled as she stared at the roof she then pressed her hands onto her face and massaged away the tension. Her voice sounded weak and nervous "Today's the day."

Nao head turn to Mikoto one brow raised in confusion, the girl with the golden eyes was giggling.

"-Shutup!" Nao laughed sitting up and grabbing a pillow she started pelting the other girl with her weapon, making the other girl laugh harder and start holding her stomach in pain.

"Nao, you are SO soft and gooey, the inside of an egg would be jealous."

"MIK-OTO!" Nao laughed as the pillow was stolen from her and waves of attacks hit her. "Mikoto!" she then called out in fear hands reaching out as she suddenly slid off the bed. Mikoto tried to grab Nao's hand, but the sound of a thump and a groan came from the red head.

Mikoto sat on her knees and looked down at Nao, Mikoto smiled at her, she still had the pillow. "If you don't get moving you'll miss seeing-"

"Mikoto," she interrupted quickly, "the name not out loud Aoi could be home, Aoi is friend's with Chie, who is a little too fast in spreading information but can be bribed. But if Mai would find out. She's the equivalent to a fog horn when it comes to being hush hush!"

Mikoto winked. "Get out of here!"

Nao looked up at Mikoto her face twisted in fear, excitement and all her other emotions. "ARGH! Emotions."

"Git!" Mikoto threw the pillow at the procrastinating girl who grabbed the pillow in the air and threw it back at her.

"FINE!" Nao stood up her eyebrows in a 'V' of annoyance. She walked to her door, she span around and looked at Mikoto who was still on her bed, "There is instant noodles in the cupboard." Nao watched the other's eyes light up.

"BYE!" Mikoto yelled out, "GO FOR GOLD!"

Nao closed the door and rolled her eyes. She pressed her back against the door, trying to kill the butterflies in her stomach. Gently tapping her head against the walls with her eyes closed she thought to herself and felt the butterflies go crazier.

'_Probably should drink some acid, deal with all my problems.'_

Walking down the corridor towards her destination, she carried a small smile.

'_Holding hands.'_

'_Hugging.'_

'_Smiling.'_

She ran her fingers across her lips: '_kissing.' _

"My, my Nao," said the teasing voice of Midori. Nao's face suddenly turned red as if Midori could read her intimate thoughts. Midori was a teacher that was a little too passionate about history, famous for making students do summer class and extras in hope to pass. Nao had specifically avoided being one of her pupils.

"Crap."

"Just as I suspected," Midori laughed as she swaggered out of the nurse's office towards Nao, a sly look in her eye. Nao quickened her step trying to avoid the now beaming teacher she felt nervous, another big mouth was on the hunt. As a teacher you would think that Midori would have some teacher student confidentiality or at least maturity, but she was the first to point and yell "Cum" if you spilt mayonnaise or yogurt on your dress. Maybe today wasn't the day to confess her feelings, she felt pressure on the front of her neck as Midori grabbed her hood and pulled her back to face her. In a teasing voice, "You look more nervous then a love sick fool."

Midori paused, her mouth slowly opening and a strange "nayah" sound came out. Pulling Nao closer to her, she stared into Nao's eyes then 'ping' came from the inside Midori's head, "YOU ARE A LOVE SICK FOOL!"

Nao froze. '_I'm that obvious.' _"Midori." She started, trying to control her blush she instead pursed her lips together and inhauled nervously through her nose. She was ready to fight or run like hell from Midori, that "nineteen" year old had a way of getting you to do things against your will. Returning books, being a messenger, cooking competitions, a part of her "Ranger" team, karaoke, the last she thought with the most anger and humiliation.

Another "nayah" came from Midori, "Who is it?"

Nao pushed away Midori letting her grip go of the hood, "Shut up Midori you IDIOT!"

Nao squealed and grabbed her side the "mature" teacher had poked, she looked at Midori's finger that was inches away from her side ready for a second attack.

"Wolf!" Nao glared.

"Just finding out the facts," Midori smiled and poked Nao again getting the same squeal. Nao crouched down and stared up at Midori, her green eyes wide staring at the crazy older woman.

"Back off you old hag," she hissed.

"Not the answer I want," Midori replied as her fingers pressed into her ticklish sides.

"Rape! Rape!" Nao screamed hoping for help tears building in her eyes.

Nao squealed again as a continuous barrage of poking hit her.

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who-"

"-Midori!" Youko voiced said over the squeals of Nao. "What are you doing?"

Midori smiled, "Interrogating."

Nao looked up at her saviour, then blushed and pushed her skirt down. Looking back up, she noticed as well as Youko's blushing cheeks the nurse had a red mark on her neck.

She processed.

"Hicky?"

The nurse covered her neck with her hand, the veins in her face bursting alive with blood from an increased heart rate. Nao smiled and stared at the nurse.

'_Seems Midori has finally opened her eyes. Heh, that psycho ADHD redhead getting some action. Exercise should surely start to slow her down, one to many red cordials in the morning. '_

Nao's head slowly turned and looked at Midori, "Hicky."

"Who have got a crush on?!" Midori starting sweating and raising her hands in the air she took a step back from Nao. Her mouth a gap with the realization that she'd been caught, there new "secret" relationship was out.

"YOU'VE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH THE SCHOOL NURSE!"

"No, No, a spider bit me in the night… on the neck!" Youko blushed. Nao watched Midori's face turn a few shades darker. Midori then turned to look at Youko and they seemed to freeze in looking into each other's eyes. The romantic sickness affecting the hall's atmosphere, any second some old man singing love songs would appear with his guitar.

'_ESCAPE!'_

Nao jumped up and sprinted away, she was unsure if she was being followed. She turned corners heading for the Student Council Room, where most likely they would be, waiting for her to come. Then… Her face turned red again.

'_I have to stop BLUSHING! It's too obvious! MIDORI even worked out that I have a crush, that numskull working it out, means that I must really look like a love sick fool.' _

Jogging, she turned the corner and felt a presence's instantly watching her. 

Shizuru the school President, the princess, red eyes bored into Nao's skull. She couldn't help but smirk as she jogged passed completely avoiding eye contact. She knew that underneath that perfection was someone just as messed up as her, she saw through the corner of her eye the tawny hair flowing passed.

Opening the door the Student Council's room she couldn't help but beam a smile, Natsuki sat on the wooden desk feet not touching the ground. Nao looked around the room, there was no one else inside. Walking in she looked at the other teenager that was also out of uniform. She had started to mimic the older teen with wearing chucks.

"What do you want Nao?" Natsuki asked head turned to look at Nao with a look of annoyance. Her blue hair pushed behind her ears, her pale face older, mature and slightly more beautiful and radiant.

"Sorry for not being Shizuru, _gosh_. Enter a room and it becomes the world of PMS Natsuki." Her smirk grew as she leaned against the door's entrance. Her head tilted looking at the older girl's face that filled up with red flushed rage. A ruler was then thrown at her, poorly aimed, Nao watched it spin passed her and heard it hit the wall behind her. "Missed me."

"Next time I won't," Natsuki laughed picking up a metal pencil sharpener. "Now what do you want?"

"No, I meant mentally, distance makes the heart grow fonder." Nao winked walking into the room. Natsuki scoffed her left hand idly playing with the metal pencil sharpener rolling it around her palm. Nao sat down on the mahogany desk that was opposite to the President's. Her heart was thumping in her chest, she could feel butterflies starting to slam into the sides of her stomach.

'_ARGH!'_

"What's on your mind Nao?" Natsuki's face then twisted into a smile, almost as if she was a tormentor and she a victim. "What's with the blush?"

"Fuck!" Nao pulled the hood over her head. She head Natsuki laugh, her a deep and rich laugh. Nao looked up from underneath her hood. Instant revenge came to her.

Nao smiling to herself, she couldn't help herself, she spread her legs apart allowing Natsuki a look at her underwear. She watched the older girl watch her actions, there was a two second delay working out what she was looking at. "Curiosity killed the cat, Natsuki.."

Nao watched as Natsuki's face as she pushed her hood back off her face, was her nose bleeding?

"NATSUKI! Why the fuck are you talking to Nao?" The voice of Fujino, Shizuru made her jolt, her head look across to where the older teen stood. Shizuru's eyes looked over to Natsuki almost pleading, but Natsuki had found something interesting on her skirt. The red eyes slowly moved across to where Nao sat, Nao felt her hairs stand up on end. The room felt cold and restricting.

"Ara," she placed her hand against her cheek. "Well I'll be going now." Nao pushed herself off the desk.

She watched as Shizuru's face twisted into a slight snear, her anger being expressed through her crimson eyes.

'_Fuck I'm bad.' _

Nao then winked as she side stepped Shizuru

'_If eyes could kill.'_

"That was a harsh Shiz-" Nao closed the door on the rest of the conversation. Pursing her lips, she leaned against the wall to the Student Council Room. She lifted her hand to her face, she stared at the skin having the urge to lick it out of annoyance.

'_He didn't come.'_

--

She wandered the school corridors, lazily brushing her fingertips against the white wall cigarette in other hand. She had no idea where he could have been, she flicked the cigarette at the opposite wall and grinned as it sparked on impact. She was an epidemic with a ransom on her head, the rogue smoker putting butts around the school.

Turning she opened the one of the two wide doors to the main of Fuuka, she felt eyes on her. She watched as passersby stared, whispered or marched pass trying to impress her. Her eyes fell on a group of boys; they suddenly posed and acted tough. Her eyes roamed to a group of girls who started erratically giggling and blushing.

Nao clicked.

'_Mikoto!' _

Glaring she went in search. Stomping around the school, she opened classroom doors ruining students groups and making people stand in case the cat girl was hiding behind them. Brave boys and girls her smiles, while braver still commented about her new love interest. All of them receiving a polite "Fuck off."

Opening the next door in her hunt.

"I LOVE YOU TOO NAO!" A boy burst out, she watched him as he rose from his chair and charge towards her. Pivoting on the spot she slammed the door and was rewarded with the sound of a 'clunk' as the boy collided with the door.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" echoed down the corridor as Nao started to sprint away from the unknown creep.

'_Stupid cat girl, keeping her mouth shut!'_

--Ten minutes ago--

"Mikoto, what are you doing?" asked Mai walking into the gazebo laced with flowers. Her mouth slightly open staring at the many instant noodle boxes surrounding the girl, a portable kettle clicked to the sound of boiling water.

"Nao left me some instant noodles." Mikoto replied in a zen like tone as she added the water to the cup of noodles. This was to be her ninth, she had mastered the instant noodles.

"Where is she?"

"Confessing her feelings to her crush," Mikoto stopped mouth dry her calm gone, "Crap."

"NAO HAS A CRUSH!"

Those outside of the three mile radius quickly passed on word, one of the hottest girls in school was going to confess her feelings.

--Present--

Retracing her steps passed the council room again, Nao still fumed over the reaction from the school and the many "I love you" and heart confessions from students.

"Natsuki, it shouldn't be like this," Nao paused outside a council room knowing that she should walk away but found herself moving closer to the door.

"_There still fighting?'_

"I don't know." Natsuki replied. Then the raven haired girl started yelling, "You say you trust me, then you go off and spy on me and if I don't answer my phone automatically you ask why I didn't."

Nao felt her mouth slightly part, using all her might she pushed away from the door and walked away.

'_Whoa that was intense.'_

She walked slowly away, she felt bad for Natsuki. She had become kind of a close friend over the past month, hanging around the school when classes became too boring. Pulling at her sleeves, she crossed her arms in thought.

"Little princess, oh little princess!" A voice chimed from out the window.

"What Nagi?" the red hair snapped. She stared at the boy standing eye level in a tree opposite her, a book perched on his head. She scowled. She had decided he was some kind of creepy gremlin boy, with a very outdated school uniform.

"Heard that you are on a quest for love," the biggest cheesiest grin crossed his face. "You've found me!"

Nao's mouth dropped and she stared at him blankly.

"I must admit I am quiet the catch, charming, handsome and talented," placing the book against his heart he flicked his other hand up and began to quote, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and _Juliet_ is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon. It is the east, and _Juliet_ is the sun-"

Nao searched her pockets, a pencil smacked Nagi between the eyes. As she walked away she heard a thud, _'Stupid school.'_

Walking in to the library she saw him sitting down at the desk, head bent over a text book. He was an angel being backlit by the sun pouring in from the large windows.

"You didn't come for study yesterday, and you're late today where have you been?"

Nao slapped her forehead, she could have easily have found him ages ago. Instead she had go on a quest of love and had been harassed by half the school.

'_Thank god he hasn't heard the idiots talking about my crush'_.

"Reito, I am sorry, I was very distracted…. I."

"Come now, sit." He gracefully pointed to the chair across from her. His voice was magically and she felt herself instantly respond to his command and quickly sat. His eyes picked up a gleam, as his features graced a charming smiled, Nao felt her muscles turn against her and dumbly smile back. "I won't tell the Council you are late. You're poor attendance caused this, and when exams come you don't want to embarrass me by failing, I would be so sad."

Nao felt her cheeks tinge with his slight tease.

"Mathematics?" He looked down at his books, "My, my we have a lot of catching up."

Nao felt herself dumbly nod as she accepted the books.

"Better get started then.

She nodded again.

"I'm just doing physics, if you need my help just ask."

She dopily nodded again, then pulled herself together and looked down at the dreary work. _'I'll complete all the questions then be like Reito come look, I've done them. Then he'll walk over and be impressed. And then I'll just be like Reito, I like you. And he'll be like, I feel the same, then…'_

Rolling the pencil across the table as she felt herself become trapped in her romance monologue, she was vaguely aware of Reito's perfect face as he tackled some advanced problem.

'_How am I meant to concentrate, with him so close!'_

"Nao, you're clearly not studying." Reito didn't look up, but his voice caused her to jump and her heart to slightly flutter. Picking up her pencil, she could feel her hands were clammy. She looked back down at the question, _'ask him you fool.'_

She felt her mouth open and her mouth instantly dry, swallowing twice she began.

"Reito… I… I… can't solve this problem." _'Idiot, idiot! Ask, do it. Go for gold!'_

Reito stood up and walked over to her, she could smell his strong scent. She leaned slightly back as to inhale him more, as he leaned down next to her to examine the problem.

"Nao, this is an easy one," Reito frowned. "You're much smarter than this."

"Well it tricked me," she laughed slightly too hard.

"Try again I believe in you," Reito turned away intending to return to his chair.

"Reito," she said to forcefully. She watched him turn with a look of curiosity on his face. Nao did the bravest thing, she stood up. With such a simple action she felt like she had been running a marathon, she swallowed and stared into his eyes.

Taking a step forward she went onto her tipy-toes, her lips pressing onto his. Adrenalin shot through her, her lips tingled with excitement as a million volts of electricity shot through her. She felt arms wrap around her and push her back onto her heels, the kiss ended too soon for her. She felt his chin on her shoulder, the hug tightened. The warmth of his body against hers, she pressed her breast against his body. Her hands no longer idly against her sides now gripping onto his shirt, she rested her head onto his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"I-"

"No Nao."

Her stomach clenched. _No not this, no. No. No! NO! _She suddenly wanted to run, she pushed against him and he instantly let go. His face apologetic, his eyes searching into her's for comprehension.

"I'm someone who cannot reciprocate your feelings. Anyone's for that matter."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she turned her head away as tear ran down her face. Using her jumper sleeve she wiped away the tears, she felt like she couldn't breath. Her stomach felt like the butterflies had vomited and died inside her. Grabbing the chair that she had been sitting on, she threw it at him. She watched it collide into him, the chair then bounced along the ground.

Raising his hand weakly, "I'm sorry. Nao."

"I HATE YOU!"

Nao ran as fast as she could out, tears running down her face. A cold and lonely feeling sinking into her. If she'd stop, she felt she couldn't and wouldn't be able to stand again.

--

"Have you heard smoking is bad for you?" asked Natsuki Kuga as she sat down next to the depressed figure with a few cigarette butts surrounding her desecrating the lush green lawn. Natsuki leaned back against the large evergreen tree her hands behind her head, her eyes resting on the other girl.

Nao sat cross-legged and hunched over, hoody and hair covering her down turned face. Shadows covered her face, caused by the setting sun.

"Have you ever heard of fuck off?" Nao replied bitterly her hands shaking as she shakily brought the cigarette to her lips.

"With love sometimes you have to let the towers crumble, then pick up whatever you have left and rebuild."

"What the fuck is this Kuga? Love advice from you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing happens the way you plan and everything can get really fucked up."

"Like you and Shizuru?" Nao asked lifting her head taking another drag from her cigarette, her face slightly tear stained gleamed from the sun's fading rays. Nao looked away she wasn't sure but she felt something lurch, "I like you Natsuki."

"I like you too Nao," Natsuki replied chuckling as she placed her hands in her lap, "Always wanted to be someone's rebound."

"No," Nao replied her head turning to face Natsuki again. "I really mean it."

Nao stared into the other girl's eyes, twisting her body she put her hand onto the lush grass and leaned across pressing her lips onto the other girls. Holding for a few seconds, she returned to her original sitting position taking another drag of the cigarette.

In the silent pause that followed Nao pulled her legs against her chest, she out stretched her arm holding the cigarette. She stared at the small writing stating the brand of the white stick, boarding her spectrum she watched the burning ember contrast with the setting sun.

"What now?" Natsuki asked.

"Dunno."


End file.
